Campus Crush
by 5green9.0green2.0green2
Summary: Syaoran is back to be with Sakura...But what's this? Syaoran has a rival but no need to worry because...Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

Sakura was heading to her school when someone called from behind her. It was Shizuki Sheiru one of her friends when she started High School. He is also one of Sakura's many suitors.

"Sakura-chan, good morning"

"Good morning Sheiru-kun"

"Um….Sakura-chan?..."

"Yes?"

"I love you Sakura-chan. I would really love to make you my girl. So can you be my date tomorrow?"

"I'm so sorry Sheiru-kun but I'm not the girl for you and also I have something to do tomorrow." She smiled and walked away but Sheiru grabbed her wrist tightly and spun her around so that they are facing each other.

"I won't give up on you Sakura-chan." He said angrily gripping Sakura's wrist tighter.

"Let go of me Sheiru-kun." Sakura tried to let go of his grip.

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo called and run towards her. Upon seeing Tomoyo heading their way he let go of Sakura's wrist and walked away.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?"

"I'm fine Tomoyo-chan."

"Sheiru-kun's been our friend since we enter High School but I never thought he would do something like that."

"I think he really got angry with me when I rejected him. He also said that he won't give up on me."

"He really is a tough guy wouldn't you say Sakura-chan?"

"I guess."

Kinomoto Sakura is now walking towards school and together with her is Daidouji Tomoyo her bestfriend. They are now in High School and they are two of the school's most beautiful girls. Boys keep on asking them out and asking them if they can be their girlfriend but ofcourse they always say no. Both of them already had their boyfriends, Sakura has Syaoran and Tomoyo has Eriol, which they kept as a secret from the whole class except those who had been their classmates in gradeschool but they ask them a favor to keep it from the class.

"Hey Tomoyo-chan can would you like to come with me tomorrow?"

"I won't mind Sakura-chan since tomorrow we don't have classes but where are we going tomorrow?"

"We are going to pick up someone in the airport."

"And may ask who this someone is?"

"Someone I love the most."

"I guess I already know this person. Is he already going to stay here in Japan?"

"Hai."

As the two girls are talking someone called from behind. It is Shizuki Kimiko, she is the sister of Shizuki Sheiru. She is also in the cheerleading team like Sakura and also one of the most beautiful girl in school. She never like Sakura and thought of her as a rival. She always challenges Sakura and she seldom wins.

" Kinomoto! I challenge you! Whoever comes to school late tomorrow loses."

_Oh no! Im certainly not going to win this. _Sakura thought.

" Are you afraid to lose Kinomoto?"

" Sakura will not lose and she is accepting the challenge. Right Sakura-chan?"

_Tomoyo-chan why are you doing this to me? _Sakura thought again.

" Ha…hai."

**At the airport….**

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted as she run over to hug him and clung her arms to his neck. Syaoran blushed madly. Even though they have confess their feelings already to each other and now they are an official couple, they still blush on each other.

"Did you miss me?" Syaoran asked and pulled away a little to see her face.

Sakura suddenly kissed Syaoran passionately as if it was her answer to his question,his face is turning redder than a tomato but Syaoran kissed back.

" Ohohohohohohoho."

The two broke away from their kiss and from each other while blushing. They saw Tomoyo laughing, holding her camera and recording the entire scene.

"T..To…Tomoyo-chan."Sakura said blushing.

" Welcome back Li-kun."

"Yeah it's good to be back."

They then went to Syaoran's apartment and they chat and after awhile Sakura and Tomoyo left so that Syaoran can rest from his trip.

**The next morning….**

"Hahahahaha. I win against you Kinomoto." Kimiko said pointing to Sakura and laughing evilly.

" Well I guess Im always beaten in coming to school Shizuki-chan." Sakura smiled and accepted her defeat.

" Can you stop that?"

" What?"

" Acting as if you are so kind."

"?"

" Ok class please settle down." The teacher called then the students sat back on their chairs.

" Now class. There will be a famous scientist coming here in our school and I will be picking a few of you to do the interview for the class. I will announce those students tomorrow. And also there will be transfer stundents coming this week."

The teacher finished his announcement and continued to his lessons. Sakura keep on thinking about whose gonna be picked to interview the scientist. She set those thoughts aside and think of Syaoran instead. The time seems to be moving slowly until the bell rang.

_**RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG**_

" Sakura-chan, why didn't Li-kun come today?"

" I don't know Tomoyo-chan but he said to me yesterday that he still have some things to fix and he is also waiting for someone."

"Someone? Who is it?"

"I don't know. Anyway Im going to his apartment would you like to come?"

" Hai. I'll get to film you and Li-kun again today." Tomoyo's eyes went sparkling at the thought.

"T…Tomoyo-chan" Sakura sweatdropped.

**At Syaoran's apartment**

"Li-kun, why didn't you come to school today?"

"I still have to arrange some papers and I have to get things settled."

"Eh Syaoran, who is this someone that you are waiting?"

"Hiiragizawa."

"But why are you waiting for him Li-kun?"

"I don't know Daiduoji-san. Ask that stupid magician slash boyfriend of yours."

"But still what's stopping you Li-kun?"

Syaoran tried to touch Sakura but there was an electric spark when he did that.

"Hoooooooooeeeeeeeee."

"He putted a shield on Sakura this morning and until now I still can't touch Sakura. He also said that if I did go to school he will never get the shield away from Sakura."

"So that leaves you with no choice." Tomoyo said and sighed

"So when are you going to school Syaoran?" Sakura said sadly

"The day after tomorrow because Hiiragizawa's gonna arrive tomorrow night." Syaoran said noticing the sadness in Sakura's face. He smiled which also made Sakura smile.

"It's alright its only one day."Sakura said

"When that stupid reincarnation of my ancestor comes, Im really gonna kill him."Syaoran said angrily.

"It's alright Li-kun, I have already set his punishment."Tomoyo said flashing an evil smile

Sakura look at them with confused eyes.

**The next day…..**

"Before I'll announce the students who will be doing the interview, let me remind you that you are excused from your morning classes tomorrow. Now the students who will be doing the interview will be Daidouji Tomoyo, Kinomoto Sakura and Shizuki Shieru."

Sheiru who is just sitting in front of Sakura passed her a piece of paper.

It said:

_Hey…Uh…Im sorry about the other morning. Can we talk this lunch? I want to apologize properly. –Sheiru_

At the bottom Sakura wrote:

_It's okay, I understand you. If you want to talk to me then let's just have lunch together with Tomoyo. –Sakura_

Sakura then passed back the paper and started taking down notes.

**At lunch….**

"I'm really sorry about what happened the other morning Sakura-chan. I really just got shocked and I cannot control my emotions. I'm really sorry, will you forgive me?" With pleading eyes, he looked at Sakura.

"It's okay Sheiru-kun.I already forgive you." Sakura smiled

"You really are a nice person." Sheiru smiled back at Sakura

"No she is not kind Sheiru." Someone said from behind.

"Kimiko? What are you doing here?"Asked Sheiru, surprised

"C'mon let's have our lunch." Kimiko said pulling Sheiru away.

"Sorry about my sister and let's just have lunch together sometime."

"It's okay." Sakura waved and smiled to both of them.

She is now standing alone under a cherryblossom tree waiting for Tomoyo to come and while waiting she let her thoughts wander for awhile.

"Sakura-chan" Tomoyo called snapping Sakura back to reality

"Oh, Tomoyo-chan."

"I did'nt make you wait that long, didn't I?"

"No."

"And oh, did you left your phone in your bag? Li-kun called. He said that you're not answering your phone so he called me instead. He said that you should go home early and told me to come with you."

"But Tomoyo-chan I still have varsity and cheerleading practice this afternoon."

"I'll just call him while you practice and then I'll tell you what he said."

"Thanks Tomoyo-chan. But why do I need to get home early?"

"I don't know Sakura-chan. He didn't said his reason."

**After School…**

_**Sakura's POV**_

"Sakura-chan." Tomoyo called and I ran towards her.

"What did Shaoran said?"

"He said that it's ok if you come home late as long as I go with you."

"Just go ahead of me Tomoyo-chan."

"I already made a promise with Li-kun that I will go with you no matter what. Don't worry I already called my mom and she said that it's okay."

My knees are shaking after doing that long run. I wobbled and I can't have my feet steady.

"Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"Hai Tomoyo-chan. I'm just a little tired after that long run."

"You must rest Sakura-chan."

"But I still have cheerleading practice. I guess varsity practice wore me out a little."

I smiled at her but she is still worried.

"Okay but if you cannot do it anymore do not push yourself and I'll be there in the music room. I'll be practicing there."

"Okay. Ja ne."

I went to wherethe cheerleaders are gathered. The coach made some announcements and then we proceded with the practice. Although I'm a little tired from varsity practice, I manage to keep up. When the practice was over I can't barely stand so I fell on my knees.

"Whahahaha." I saw Kimiko laughing at me.

"What happened to you Kinomoto? Where did your energy go?" She said and her friends laugh at me. It must be really weird for me to be like this.

"I really felt funny with my position now." I just laugh and then she and her friends left and I think I heard her say something like "whatever". I guess that's her way of showing her concern and even though she hated me I still want to make friends with her. I change my clothes nad then I went to the music room and I heard Tomoyo singing. I slowly open the door and she stopped singing.

"Oh Im sorry for interrupting Tomoyo-chan."

"It's okay Sakura-chan. Shall we get going?"

"Hai."

While we are walking, my knees keep on shaking which send me wobbling like a drunkard.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" She asked me with worried eyes.

"I guess Im exhausted from today's practices." I force a smile so that she won't worry.

I'am really very tired. When we reach Tomoyo's car my sight blurred which made me hit the car door's opening.

"Sakura-chan are you okay?"

"I'm okay Tomoyo-chan."

"I told you to not push youself Sakura-chan. I should tell Li-kun about this." She grabbed her celphone and started to dial Syaoran's number. I hold her hand.

"Please don't tell Syaoran about this. I don't want him to get worried."

"Okay I won't tell Li-kun but promise me that you will have enough rest tonight so that you will be cheerful again tomorrow." She putted her celphone back to it's place.

"Hai." I tried to smile. I will try to sound cheerful when I got home so that Father and Brother won't worry.

The car then stopped then we got outside it. I open the door of the house and let Tomoyo in but as I walked inside I felt very exhausted and my sight blurred again.

"Im home Father,Bro-…" I can't take it anymore. I'm so tired. I fell on the floor and then everything went blank.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

I sat ther in Sakura's house in silence with my mother, Hiiragizawa, his mother Daidouji-san's mother, Sakura's father and brother who kept on glaring at me. We just arrived a while ago because Daidouji told me that they will be coming home late because of Sakura's practices. Then there came her voice, Sakura's voice.

"Im home father,bro-…" Sakura was cut short.

"Sakura-chan,Sakura-chan" Then came Daidouji's worried voice.

Oh no something must have happened to Sakura.I ran to where they are and Hiiragizawa and Sakura's brother came after me. I saw her there laying on the floor and I saw Daidouji kneeling beside her.

"Eriol, Li-kun"

"What happened?" I ran to her side

"Sakura-chan got very exhausted and tired after her practice. I told her to not push herself but she didn't listen."

I looked at Sakura's face and she reallylooked tired. I hold her hand. The shield is gone.

"I thought you will get the shield out of her tomorrow morning?" I said addressing the question to Hiiragizawa.

"I put it off after I heard her came. I don't want to see Tomoyo sad since she putted a lot of effort to bring youto together."

"Hey brat get your hands off my sister. I'll bring her to her room." I glared at him and he glared back. He carried Sakura to her room.

"Come on they are waiting." I said to Daidouji and Hiiragizawa who are both staring and blushing at each other. I never thought that Hiiragizawa would blush.

"Who are waiting?"Daidouji asked.

"You'll know so let's go." Hiiragizawa answered her question.

"Wait, hey Li-kun didn't you say you're gonna kill Eriol for putting a shield on Sakura?" She smiled her evil smile and she looked scary.I looked at her with confusion.

"What about it Daidouji-san? Do you want me to kill your boyfriend now in front of you?"

"I didn't know that you have a plan to kill me my cute little descendant." He smiled those famous smiles of him. I hate it when he call me that. I can let that pass for now but next time I'm gonna hit him in the head.

"Do you mind Li-kun if I'll be the one to punish him?" Daidouji asked.

"Oh, I don't mind. Are you gonna punish him now cause I'll go ahead"

"Oh please go ahead Li-kun."

I went ahead and went back to the room where everyone is.

"What happened Syaoran?" My mother asked. I sat next to her.

"Sakura fainted after her practices. I guess she pushed herself and got tired." I answered her and I heard a thud on the floor.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"Eriol"

I hugged Eriol and putted my arms around his neck and we both fell on the floor which made a loud thud. He chuckled.

"Is this my punishment or you just really miss me?"

"First, yes this is your punishment and second…" I kiss him as passionately as I could and he kissed back. We stayed like that for minutes. We pulled away to get some air.

"You're always creative in your answers Tomoyo." His arms were around my waist and he pulled me even closer to him even though we are so very close since I was laying on top of him.

"I missed you a lot Eriol"

"I missed you as much as you do Tomoyo. Let's go I'm sure that we already made them wait that long." We get up and started to walk towards the living room. There I saw my mother, Eriol's mother, Li's mother, Sakura's father and brother.

"Mother" I wonder why everyone is gathered here today. My mom turned to look at me and she smiled.

"Good evening Tomoyo-chan"

"Good evening mother"

"Please take your seat Tomoyo-chan" said gesturing to the couch. I followed her and Eriol sat beside me.

"Well then since Sakura-chan isn't here let's just proceed to Tomoyo and Eriol" As Li's mother said this I became confused and I sense that something's up that Eiol isn't telling me.

started to speak.

"Tomoyo-chan, do you love Eriol-kun?" Why is she asking this in front of everyone. I turn to look at Eriol. He smiled and and I looked down.

"Hai" I said while blushing so hard.

My mother then spoke.

"Then Eriol-kun love Tomoyo-chan right?" I look at Eriol again.

"Hai" He answered my mother without turning away his gazed on me. Seeing his eyes makes me blush even harder.

I could see smiling faces all around us but Eriol's smile is the one that I really want to see. spoke again.

"It's settled then, Eriol and Tomoyo-chan are already engage"

Engage! I'm so happy! I wish Sakura-chan was here. This is like a dream came true. I will be together with Eriol forever. This is the best day of my life. I smiled at Eriol and he smiled back.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I opened my eyes and I saw a pair of eyes staring at me.

"Sakura"

It was Kero-chan.

I got up from my bed and tried to remember what happened and how did I got in my room.

"What happened Kero-chan?"

"Geez, don't you remember Sakura? You fainted when you got home and your brother brought you here. I was so worried about you. Are you alright Sakura?"

"Yeah I'm alright now although I still feel kinda tired."

Now I remember when I got home I really felt tired and suddenly everything went blank. Wait a minute I heard Syaoran's voice. Could it be that he was here? And why is it that there seems to be a lot of people downstairs.

"Hey Kero-chan do we have visitors?"

"Didn't that brat told you that he would come over?" Brat? So Syaoran was really here.I got up and changed my clothes.

"Shouldn't you still be resting? You only rested for an hour?"

"Im okay now Kero-chan." I rushed outside my room and I slowly went downstairs and then to the living room.

"Hoe?"

I was shock on what I saw because Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo, father, brother, Syaoran's mother,Tomoyo's mother and Eriol's mother were why are they here?

"Sakura are you alright now?" Syaoran asked me. So he was waiting for me here at home.

"Yes" I forced a smile so that he won't worry.

"Please take your seat Sakura-chan." Father said.

I sat down next to Syaoran.

"Uhhmm… why is everyone here? Is there a special occasion?"

"Didn't Syaoran-kun tell you Sakura-chan?" Father asked.

"I want to surprised her just like Tomoyo." Syaoran answered.

"Well let's get started." Syaoran's mother said. "Sakura-chan do you love Syaoran?"

The question made me blush and I'm so confused on why are they asking me that kind of question in front of everyone. I don't know what to do but I just need to be honest right? Afterall everything would be alright.

"Hai."

"Then Syaoran-kun do you love Sakura-chan?" My father asked.

Syaoran looked at me and smiled and answered.

"Hai"

**Ring Ring Ring….**

"Im sorry." Aunt Sonomi got up and answered her phone outside.

"Let's proceed. The two of you are now engaged."

"Hoe? Engaged?" I asked, it's not that I'm complaining but I'm just confused.

"Oh I'm so sorry but I need to go now. I still have a meeting to attend to. Tomoyo-chan I'll just leave here okay? Just go home after this okay?" Aunt Sonomi said. She must have known this already.

"Hai"

"Okay then goodbye."

"Let me explain this to you Sakura-chan…" Syaoran's mother said

"You and Syaoran are engaged so that the bloodline of Clow will continue and we also need to have a new heir to the clan if Syaoran will already become a leader." She said.

I was blushing madly by now because I can feel the heat rise in my body. I'm so happy that I will be engaged to Syaoran because I love him and I will be with him forever. Ok, that's it, I will answer them that I gladly accept it although I'm so nervous.

I smiled my happiest smile and said "Im so happy that Im engaged to Syaoran."

I felt something warm in my hand. It was Syaoran's hand. "Me too" he said and he smiled. Touya said something like 'go to hell' but I really don't mind anything right now as long as I'm with Syaoran.

"So now it's settled I think we must go home now. It's also getting late." Syaoran's mom said. I really don't want Syaoran to go but it's okay Ican still see him tomorrow.

"We'll settle the rest tomorrow" father said. We all stand up and Tomoyo came to me.

"I'm so happy for you Sakura-chan. And, oh, by the way me and Eriol are also engaged.

"Hoeee"

"They talked about it while you are still resting." Syaoran said.

"Oh I see. Ne,ne Syaoran are you going to school tomorrow already?"

"Hai"

"But Sakura-chan we can't see them tomorrow because we have an interview and we won't be attending morning classes."

"What interview?" Eriol asked.

"There will be a scientist visiting and we are chosen to do the interview" answered Tomoyo

"We can still see each other in the afternoon right?" Syaoran hopefully asked.

"Gomen Syaoran but I have cheerleading and varsity practice the whole afternoon and we are excused because the big day will already be next week."

"I see" he said and I can see in his eyes that he is sad.

"How about you Tomoyo?" asked Eriol

"Gomenasai, I'm also excused the whole afternoon because I have practice with the choire. We will already be performing this weekend."

"Then let's just see each other the next day." Eriol said calmly.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

It's so sad that we won't be seeing our boyfriends or shall I say fiancees on their first day of school but just like what Eriol said, we will just see each other the next day.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Now I really hate that school more than ever. First Sakura fainted because of their stupid schedule and now we can't see them the whole day tomorrow. How stupid can they be more than now.

_**Honk Honk Honk**_

"We need to go now." Tomoyo said to Sakura.

"Bye Sakura. Good night." We started to walk to the door. When we reach it, Sakura tugged my shirt and I turn around and suddenly I felt soft lips in mine. I kissed her back and we broke off to catch for air.

"Good night Syaoran" she smiled and that made me lost in it.

_**Hooonk**_

"Bye" and with that I left. I wish that I can just stay with her longer. I really do miss her.

**So what do you think of my story? Please review! Thanks!...^_^...**


	2. Chapter 2

Today was the day that Sakura, Tomoyo and Sheiru are going to interview the scientist. This is also the first day of Syaoran and Eriol in their new school.

_**Sakura's POV**_

I was walking on my way to school and then I saw Tomoyo pass by the Sakura tree.

"Tomoyo-chan" I called her.I ran towards her and she turned back and stopped.

"Sakura-chan, good morning you're early today" she greeted me.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan, I want to see Syaoran first before the interview so I wake up early" I finally catched up with her and we started to walk again

"So are you excited Sakura-chan?"

"Yeah I'm so excited Tomoyo-chan" I'm so excited because this will be my first time doing an interview and also I can see Syaoran today.

"Sakura-chan! Tomoyo-chan!" someone called from behind. We turned our backs and we see Sheiru running towards us.

"Good morning Sheiru-kun" I greeted when he arrived.

"Good morning, oh by the way, the teacher said that we will go directly to the staff room when we arrive at school so that they can bring us to the place where we will be doing the interview."WHAT! This means that I won't be seeing Syaoran this morning. Uggghh!

"Are you okay Sakura-chan? Why are you so sad all of a sudden?" Sheiru asked me.

"Ah..uh nothing.."

"Then let's go."

"It's okay Sakura-chan, I also want to see Eriol." Tomoyo whispered to me.I smiled. My effort in waking up early was just wasted.I'm so unlucky today.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

"Please wait here until I call your names." The teacher then went inside the classroom.

"Ready to face another set of fan girls my cute little descendant?" Eriol asked.

"I don't care about I want is Sakura and no one else. How 'bout you?_Are you also ready to face another set of fangirls?"_I said mockingly

He just smiled more on like a .I really hate how this guy always gets on my nerves. I really hate how he calls me its like I'm still a little boy. Sometimes I really wonder on what Daidouji saw on this weird guy.

"So how was your talk with Sakura this morning?" He asked.

"I had'nt met her. I tried to call her but she's not answering. I hope she's okay."

It's no surprise to me if I can't met her this morning. I already expected that she would be late but somehow I felt worried about her.

"Please come in." The teacher said.

We entered the classroom and the girls began squelling. This always happens when it is the first day of classes. But then I heard someone familiar.

"Li-kun."

It was Yamazaki. Waving and smiling at me. I also saw Chiharu, Naoko and Rica waving.

"I see some of you knows them already. Well then,please introduce yourselves so the others may know you." The teacher said.

"I'm Hiiragizawa Eriol. Nice to meet we get along well."

" I'm Li Syaoran. Nice to meet you."

" The two you can stay at the last two seats at the very back. Li please occupy the last seat on the first column since Mr. Shizuki and Ms. Kinomoto are occupying the first two seats and they are currently away for an interview together with Ms. Daidouji."

We took our seats which the teacher pointed I pass by the chair before mine, I felt Sakura's presence on it and for sure Hiiragizawa has noticed it.

As we sat on our seats, Hiiragizawa then whispered to me:

"Just like the old times."

'_Yeah just like the old times.'_

**Sorry if this chapter is so short. I will try to upload soon. Don't forget to review. Thanks!**_  
_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm very sorry for my late update. I had been busy with schoolwork. I'm also sorry if some words are misspelled. I did'nt have the time to reread it. Thanks for those who had reviewed!**

_**Sakura's POV**_

What could Syaoran possibly be doing right now? I hope I could see him soon cause I really miss him after all those years that he had stayed in Hong Kong.

"Sakura-chan?" I heard a boy calling my name.

"Hoe?"

"I have called you almost three times already yet you did'nt seem to notice. Do you have a problem or something 'cause you're like thinking so deeply about it. Are you okay?" Sheiru asked.

"I'm okay. I just have so many things in mind right now."

"Is there anything I can do?"

"It's okay. Thanks for your concern."

"You know I'd do anything for you. I love you Sakura. Why can't you accept my feelings for you?"

"Ummm…because..ummm…"

"Sakura-chan, Sheiru-kun, the teacher said that we will be starting now." Someone called and it was Tomoyo. '_Pweewh…I'm saved'_ .

"I think we need to go." I said.

"Um Sakura-chan…about my question, will you answer it later?" Sheiru asked.

"I'll try." I said with a weak smile.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

' _What is Sakura doing right now?'_

' _I had a bad feeling with this Shizuki guy even if I had'nt met him yet. I sense some bad aura around Sakura and I know it will never be Daidouji.'_

"So you also sense some bad aura around that guy too?" Eriol asked waking me up from my reverie.

"Yeah."

"I'm surprised that you can sense Sakura's aura within a great distance. You sure really care for her a lot don't you?"

"That's because I love her."

Finally the bell rang signaling for lunch break. We ate together with our old friends and we talked about so many things but my mind was not there while we are talking. I'm thinking about Sakura and what's worst is that danger is just around her. I can feel it. Hope she will be safe. I went to sit under a Sakura tree which made me think of Sakura memories came flashing in my mind as I watch the sky.

"Ummm…You're Li-kun right? The new student from Hong Kong." Someone spoke bringing back my mind to where it should be.

I looked and saw that it was a girl from my class talking to me.

" I help you?" I asked.

"May I sit beside you?" she asked.

"Okay…I guess." I answered and then she sat down beside me. I don't know but I felt awkward I just looked up the sky again to ease some of my uneasiness.

"Oh by the way I'm Shizuki Kimiko. Nice to meet you."

"Ah..nice to meet you too."

"Li-kun what are your favorite sports?"

"Well I like playing with soccer and basketball."

"Why did you transfer here in Japan?"

"I've got important things to do here and besides,someone is waiting for me here."

"I see."

"Do you like cheerleaders?"

"I guess." _Well Sakura is a cheerleader._ I thought.

"Would you like to come with me at the amusement park this weekend? I'm sure it would be fun."

"I'm sorry but I still have plans to do this weekend."

"Ah okay"

_**…**_

"Li-kun, lets go back." Eriol called.

"We better go back." I told Kimiko.

"Yeah" She answered. I run to join Eriol and the rest while Kimiko went to her next class.

"I see you've made new friends already." Eriol said.

"She is the one who came to me and I really felt uneasy there awhile ago with her."

We started walking to our classroom and when we arrived there, girls then came flirting on us. I really hate this. I already have a girlfriend and a fiancee for goodness sake.I really want to see Sakura now. Suddenly someone clung to my arm.

"So you are on the same class as me Li-kun." It was the girl that I was talking to during lunch.

"Ah yeah." I said while shoving her away from my arm.

"Ne, ne Kimiko-chan, are you and Li-kun close friends?" Asked one of those girls in our class. I went to my seat and sat down.

"No..we just talked during lunch so we are not that close yet." Kimiko answered.

"Ahhh…I wish I could be Li-kun's girlfriend. Don't you wish that too Kimiko-chan?" said another girl.

"I wish." She said then she flash a smile on me. I really don't like that kind of smile it gives me the creeps.

"Okay class. Settle down." The teacher said as he enter the classroom. I'm glad that class is starting.

_**Sakura's POV**_

We are now heading back to the school and probably by now,cheerleading practice is already starting and same goes for the choir. Sheiru-kun would be going back to class and although we all are late, we have been excused already. I'm currently sitting with Tomoyo and Sheiru is somewhere at the back.

"Tomoyo-chan, what do you think would be our friends reaction if they found out that we were already engaged?" I asked.

"I think they would be kinda shock but I can't blame them if they would I'm quite surprised myself."

"Yeah I think they would. I'm really happy that I could be with Syaoran forever. I'm also happy for you Tomoyo-chan."

Tomoyo smiled at me and the bus stopped because we are at our school. We got off the bus and went on our separate ways.

"I'm sorry if I'm late." I said as I join the cheerleading team.

"It's okay. Go to your place now." The coach said and with that we started practicing. That's when I notice that Kimoko was'nt there. Maybe I'll just ask one of her friends later.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

Finally class is over. I started packing my things so that I can already go.

"Li-kun are you going home already?"

"No. Are you going straight home?"

"Yes. I still have some things to unpack. See you then."

I closed my bag and started heading for the door when someone called me.

"Li-kun." It was Kimiko.

"Are you already going home Li-kun?" she asked.

"Sort of."

"Then let's go home together."

"I'm still going to wait for someone."

"Ah okay. I'll go ahead then."

I went to the park since Sakura texted me that I'll just wait there.I sat on one of the park held so many memories of us together when we were still young. One thing I can't forget is when she said that she just confessed to Yukito and she really cried a lot. It was killing me inside. Seeing her crying her heart out because she got sort of heartbroken. I really promised myself that I will never hurt her and will never let her cry.

"Syaoran." I stopped reminiscing and I saw Sakura there. I stand up and hugged her. I really miss her.

"Did I make you wait that long?" She asked.

"No. I miss you Sakura." I said.

"I also miss you Syaoran."

I broke the hug and I kissed first she was shocked but she responded to my kiss. We stayed like that for a couple of minutes. We broke away because of the need of air.

"Let's go home before your brother kills me." I said as it was getting late already and I don't want to see knifes flying towards me.

We started to walk towards her house hand in hand. When we got there I said goodbye but Sakura tugged at my uniform and kissed me. It surprised me a little. I was just a quick kiss.

"See you tomorrow Syaoran."

"See you." I started to walk home and I thought that tomorrow I would be with Sakura again.

**This is not the end yet. There's still a fourth chapter and that would be the the last. I would upload it soon. Thanks for reading and please review...^_^...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay here's the last chapter. Hope you guys enjoyed **

_**Sakura's POV**_

It's so rare that I woke up before everyone does but I did and I guess it's only for today. Well today is the day that I could be with Syaoran with no practices and interviews on our way. I'm so excited to be with Syaoran together in school. I went to the kitchen to make pancakes for everyone.

"Good morning Sakura-chan. You seem to be early today." Said father.

"Good morning Father."

"So the monster woke up early for once." Touya said. I glared at him.

"Good morning brother." I greeted. Even though he teases me, I really love him although sometimes he pisses me off because he keeps on saying bad things about Syaoran.

I served them the pancakes that I made and then I went to 's still no students when I arrive there. I went to the window and observe the scenery outside. There's a lot of sakura trees outside.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Came Tomoyo's voice.

"Good morning Tomoyo-chan."

"You're really early today."

"Yeah. I really want to see Syaoran already."

"You look so cute talking about Li-kun, Sakura-chan" she said with stars in her eyes and she was filming me are already coming. Naoko came to us.

"Sakura-chan, Tomoyo-chan, can you help me bring these books to the library? The teacher asked me to bring it there yesterday but it's so many and there are no more students around." Naoko said.

"Sure." I said.I carried most of the books because I thought that they are not heavy since the books are thin but I guess I'm wrong. I was about to drop the book when someone hold them up.

"Do you need help Sakura-chan?" It was Sheiru.

"I think I would." I said since I really need help. We then walked towards the library.

_**Syaoran's POV**_

When I came to class, Sakura's not there even Tomoyo's not there yet their bags are there.

"They must have gone somewhere. I'm sure they would be bavk later." Eriol said.

"I know and would you stop reading my mind. You've been doing that since yesterday."

"Uhhmm..Eriol-kun,did you enjoy staying at our school?" a girl asked.

I sighed. There goes those girls again. They kept on asking us questions again and again.

"Li-kun, good morning." Kimiko said together with some other girls.

"Uhhh..good morning" I sighed.

"So how's your morning Li-kun?" asked Kimiko.

"It's fin-." Before I could finish my sentence, I saw Sakura running towards me.

"Syaoran." The next thing I knew was that Sakura and I were on the floor because she hugged me with full force and that I was caught off guard. And we are currently on an awkward position.

"What are you doing Kinomoto?" Kimiko said more like shouted but I think Sakura did'nt hear her.

"I miss you Syaoran." Sakura said.

"Ohohohoho" I saw Tomoyo laughing with the video camera on her hand.

"Tomoyo-chan…." We broke away from our awkward position and I stood up first so that I can help Sakura but when she tried to stand she flinched and she held her ankle.

"What's wrong?" I asked her as I took away her hand from her ankle.

"Nothing just a small scratch." She said but she is wounded, although its small but its bleeding. I took a bandaid from my pocket and place it on her wound. I always bring one in case she will trip and get herself injured because of her clumsiness.

"Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. And they are holding hands with Eriol.

"Yes. I'm okay."

"Hey everyone, the teacher said that we will have free period." Someone announced. I don't know why but most of the boys in the room are glaring on me and Eriol.

"Kinomoto!" shouted Kimiko.

"What is it?" asked Sakura.

"Why did you hug and tackle Li-kun?"

"Because I miss him and I did'nt mean to tackle Syaoran." I sighed she always does that to me.

"And how dare you call Li-kun by his name?"

"That's because I'm her boyfriend and she has the right to call me by my name." I answered. She is already irritating me. She is like scolding Sakura.

"WHAT?You did'nt say you had a girlfriend Li-kun." Kimiko said.

"You never ask." I said coldly and I hold Sakura's hand and we started to walk away.

"Sakura-chan,may I borrow-..." A guy said who is standing in the door.

"Oh hey Sheiru-kun." Sakura greeted. So this must be the guy with the bad aura around Sakura yesterday. He does'nt have magic and I'm sure of that. He just have a bad aura.

"Who is he Sakura-chan?"

"This is Li Syaoran."

"Why are you holding his hand?" This guy is pissing me off. He keeps on asking a lot of questions on Sakura. He's like Kimiko.

"Because I'm her boyfriend. Do you have anymore questions because we're leaving." I answered totally pissed off with this guy.

"Wait." He said. Now what.

"If you are her boyfriend then how come this is the first time I saw you?" He asked again.

"That's because Syaoran was in Hong Kong." Sakura answered then she smiled.

"Oh so a boyfriend that leaves his girlfriend behind. What kind of person can that be?" he said. That's it. He pissed me off more than I have been. I was about to get the charm that will reveal my sword but Sakura held my hand. She knew what was going to happen next.

"Please stop it Sheiru-kun. I don't care if Syaoran left me. What's important now is that he is back." Sakura said.

"Oh come on Sakura. If he really love you then why would he leave you. You should have been better off with me than him." He said. I punched him hard on the I sent him flying on the other side of the room. He really made me angry.

"So you also like Sakura huh? Well then sorry but she's already mine and I won't give her up on anyone." I said with anger in my voice.

"Brother, are you okay?" Kimiko said to Sheiru. So they are siblings. No wonder.

"Li-kun, I'm sorry for what my brother said to you." She said. I did not bother to reply. I was too angry to reply.

_**Sakura's POV**_

Syaoran really look scary on what he just said. Sheiru on the otherhand was on the floor scared of Syaoran. Since Syaoran did'nt reply to Kimiko, he must still be angry by now. And I need to do something.

"Syaoran I wanna go outside. Let's go." I said.

"Ah." And with that I held his hand again because he let go of it when he punched Sheiru. We walked outside and we rested on a sakura tree. There was a long silence as we rested there and I hate it.

"Syaoran are you okay?" I asked him.

"Yes I'm okay now and I'm sorry Sakura if I left you. I'm really sorry." I saw him clutch his other hand as if he was angry to himself.

"It's okay Syaoran. I understand why you have to go and besides you are here now so there's nothing to be sorry." I said and I smiled at him. It also made him smile back. I sighed. Finally he smiled.

"I love you Sakura and I always will." He said and his lips met mine and we kissed.

"I love you too Syaoran." I said as soon as we broke the kiss.

_**Tomoyo's POV**_

"You should'nt have said that in front of Li-kun." I told Sheiru as soon as Sakura and Li went out.

"And why not? I never thought that he would be that overprotective and strong that he sent me flying on the other side of the room." Sheiru said looking scared.

"Well Sakura-chan is not just Li-kun girlfriend but she is also his fiancee. They are already engaged." I said.

"And so are we." Eriol said while smiling. I smiled too.

"WHAT?" Everyone shouted.

"But when did that happen?" Kimiko asked.

"The other day." I said simply.

I could really see the shocked faces of all my classmates. Well it they better not mess up with with Li-kun if they still want to live. Eriol and I went to our seats and since he was at my back, I turned and face him and we talked about a lot of things.

_**THE END**_

**So what do you think? Thanks for reading and please review…^_^…**


End file.
